Blurred
by Jason Retpatch
Summary: Ginny has a secret involving Hermione. Hermione finds out, and she's stuck at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. What will ensue? GinnyHermione, Femslash, Smut, incest in later chapters, possible character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Sorry to all my readers about Open Door. My father found out about my writings and didn't approve... at **ALL. **He forced me to delete everything right in front of him, and I had no backup files. I've decided to start a different story... Me hope u liek?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

--

Late in the night, Hermione woke up, needing to use the restroom. She gently threw her blanket off of herself and got up off the couch. She was staying at the Burrow for a few weeks during the summer. Blindly, she made her way up the stairs to the bathroom. Light was showing through, but the door was slightly open. It sounded like the shower was running. Maybe someone had used it and left the water running. She walked in and closed the door. Glancing over at the shower, she saw that it was indeed occupied. Ginny sat against the wall of the shower, cupping a breast in one hand, gently rubbing the nipple between her index finger and her thumb. The other hand was occupied with her vagina. Hermione was embarrassed, but terribly needed to relieve herself. She quietly closed the shower curtain and sat down on the toilet. On the other side of the curtain, Ginny let out the occasional moan, which Hermione tried to politely ignore. The moans gradually became more frequent and more lustful. Hermione finished quickly and was just about to walk out the door when she heard "Oh GOD! Yes! ... Please... pl...ease...oooohhhh... HERMIONEEEEE!!" The brunette's eyes flew wide open and she rushed out the door, closing it quickly and quietly behind her.

Ginny slid down to lay in the bottom of the shower, allowing the hot water to rinse her of juices and sweat. Thinking she'd heard something, she tilted her head. "Hm..." she said to herself. "Must've just been the wind." She turned off the shower and dried herself with the towel. She happened to glance over at the toilet and nearly lost her supper. "Someone forgot to flush! That's odd... I could've sworn it was empty when I came in..." Putting on her nightgown and leaving, she noticed she'd forgotten to lock the door when she came in. For that matter, she'd never closed the shower curtain, but it was when she got out... Something odd was going on. If someone had stumbled in, they would have said something, she was sure. She stalked quietly up the stairs and returned to her room, flopping down on the bed, exhausted. For the last few weeks, she'd been sneaking out in the middle of the night, pleasuring herself in the shower, the only place where her moans wouldn't be heard. She had come to terms with the fact that she was a lesbian long ago, and had taken a liking to Hermione, a liking that turned into a borderline obsession. Unfortunately, she knew that the smart, perky brunette would never reciprocate the feeling, and she could only dream of such a relationship. She had become one of Hermione's best friends, but that's all she could ever be. Hermione wanted Ron. She'd said so herself, admitting it timidly in a game of truth or dare in the girl's dorm last year. Somewhere amidst all these thoughts, Ginny drifted off to sleep, completely oblivious to the trauma she'd caused to that smart, perky brunette downstairs.

Hermione squirmed in the couch late into the night. Ginny... her best friend... a lesbian? And worse, a lesbian with a crush on her? Hermione didn't know what to do. She'd never even suspected Ginny, of all people, to be homosexual. She'd seen her stare at Harry all throughout her Hogwarts career, even heard her proclaim her love for Harry two years ago. Ginny seemed like a normal girl, she studied hard... not nearly as hard as Hermione herself, of course, but still, hard enough. She obeyed her parents, and Hermione knew that Molly, if not Arthur, would be completely devastated to find out that Ginny was... gay. Ginny giggled at cute boys passing her through the hall, like any other normal girl. So how could she be gay? Hermione didn't know what to do. What if Ginny talked to her about her love for her? What if Ginny tried to kiss her? Was she using their friendship to get close to her, waiting for the right moment to seduce her? What would she do if Ginny were to approach her? All these thoughts ran through her mind, and then one question that Hermione couldn't believe she even thought. What would it feel like?

The next morning, Hermione was woken early, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came downstairs. In the foyer, Mrs. Weasley saw her husband off to work, and Mr. Weasley bade her goodbye. Hermione sat up in the couch and stretched, yawning. Grabbing the bag she'd put to one side of the couch, she ascended the stairs and entered the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door, she removed her clothing and stepped into the shower, turning it on. Letting the water stream down her face, she felt refreshed. Grabbing a bar of soap, she lathered herself, scrubbing thoroughly. Rinsing off, she shampooed her hair. Rinsing that, she cranked up the heat. Hermione had been a pretty... pure girl. She'd spent her time on studies and the furthest she'd ever thought into a relationship was a romantic kiss. She'd never even considered pleasuring herself in the past. She'd always believed that the greatest pleasure came in success. For some reason, her logical and moral lines began to blur. Not quite thinking, she slid down into the same position she'd found Ginny in the previous night.

... What would it be like?

In her mind's eye, Ginny stood just outside the shower, naked. Hands on her hips, the redhead stared at her, a slight smile over her face. She sauntered over to Hermione, kneeling down in the shower. Sitting next to the older girl, imaginary Ginny reached over to cup Hermione's breast, flicking a finger over it gently. Her other hand rubbed down Hermione's stomach to her pussy. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and Ginny wasn't there. Her own hand cupped her breast, her fingers dancing over it. Her other hand was snaking over her vagina. Clenching her eyes shut, imaginary Ginny was there once again, gently dipping a finger into the brunette's womanhood. Hermione's breathing quickened as jolts of pure pleasure raced through her entire being. She suddenly realized all she had been missing as her nose was stuck in a book. Those embarrassedly whispered comments in the dark dorm room late at night held more truth than Hermione had ever given credit. The lines between reality and her imagination seemed to blur as ima-Ginny began to rapidly pump her fingers into the center of Hermione's being. After what seemed like five seconds, Hermione let out a scream of pleasure.

Ginny awoke, thinking someone had screamed her name. Shaking her head, she got out of bed and dressed herself for the day. Descending the stairs, she bumped into Hermione, who was coming out of the bathroom. "Good morning, Hermione." She said cheerily.

"Good morning." Hermione replied politely.

She looked so beautiful when her hair was wet. Ginny longed to tell her that, but knew she couldn't say something like that without risking her friendship. "Your hair is pretty." She said. She could settle for that.

"Thank you." Hermione said awkwardly. Ginny wondered if even that small comment had been too much... but how could it? The two of them walked down the stairs to sit at the breakfast table, where everyone else was already waiting. After eating, Ginny and Hermione grabbed their bathing suits and went out to the pond in the garden to swim. They swam for quite a while, the water felt great in the summer heat. Hermione then went to lay on the sand to tan while Ginny continued to swim. Basking in the warmth of the sun, Hermione smiled contentedly. Ginny splashed lightly around the pond, occasionally accidentally wetting Hermione when she got too close to shore. Hermione stared absently at the sky. She felt slightly ashamed for what she'd done in the shower. Her first sexual experience ever and she masturbated to another girl! How had she let circumstances manipulate her like this? Suddenly, she heard a scream from the middle of the pond. Ginny was flailing, her head just above water. She seemed to be drowning, and Hermione leaped into the water, swimming as fast as she could. Grabbing ahold of Ginny, she tried to pull the redhead up. Something had caught a hold of Ginny's leg, and Hermione quickly dove underwater to undo it. Freeing Ginny, Hermione dragged her to shore. She wasn't breathing and her face was turning blue. Immediately, Hermione began to perform CPR. After about five minutes, she put her lips to Ginny's one last time to breathe into her, when Ginny grasped Hermione's neck and locked their lips in a kiss.

--

Author's Note: Reviews pl0x? I'll update this more often than I did Open Doors... I pwomise!


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note:** So here's chappy 2. I got 4 reviews in one day! I feel so happy! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowling's... But I can write nasty stuffs with her characters!! :P

--

Hermione pulled away, gasping. "What the bloody hell was that?" She screeched. She nearly smacked Ginny right then and there.

"Oh my God!" Ginny said. "I am SO sorry. I thought you were Harry. You see, when I passed out, I was dreaming and..."

"Ok... Ok... I forgive you." Hermione said. She knew everything Ginny was saying was bullshit, but she'd let her get away with it for now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Ginny said quietly. "I think so..."

They went inside to help Mrs. Weasley prepare for lunch. Ginny was set chopping onions and crushing garlic at the same time. Mrs. Weasley had decided it was time she begin to learn the skills necessary for a housewife. Hermione set the table and stirred the stew. Mrs. Weasley was doing... alot. Too much to keep track of. She could feed a whole army in one day, Mrs. Weasley. In fact, she had, many times, fed the whole Order of the Phoenix. Every so often, Hermione caught Ginny staring over at her. As soon as Hermione saw her, Ginny would jerk her head to look at the onions again, pretending to concentrate. Hermione wasn't sure what to do about it though. She couldn't call Ginny out... Well she could, but couldn't bring herself to. Something was holding her back. She had begun to question so much about herself this morning. Her entire life was being turned upside down. How was she supposed to react to this discovery?

The more she thought about it, the more things fell into place. She'd been waiting for Ron to make a move forever. He was just too much of a coward, too insecure. Hermione liked him, that much was true, and she knew he liked her too. He just didn't have the guts to admit it. Now, somehow, somewhere deep inside, Hermione was feeling some sort of attraction to his sister.

Later that night, Ginny retired to her room. Hermione sat on the couch deep in thought. Her mixed feelings swirled around in her head. What would it be like? That is... IF she were to pursue such a relationship. What would Ron say? How would they hide it from their parents? Hermione cursed herself for always having to think things through so much. She wished she could be like Harry and just DO it. But did she even want to do it? Every time she tried to come to a conclusion, another question popped up. How fast would they take things? Would they ever try to have their relationship officially recognized? Was it even legal in the Wizarding world? Hermione decided to have a talk with Ginny. She stood up off the couch and crept quietly up the stairs. She bumped into Ginny, who ironically was on her way down to meet Hermione. "This way." Ginny whispered, leading Hermione back to her room. After closing the door, Ginny lit a candle and they sat on the bed. "Hermione... This morning at the pond... What did it feel like when... I..."

"Kissed me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah... What did it feel like... to you?"

"I don't really know." Hermione said truthfully. She didn't really understand what she had felt then, and wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Well... I... I actually meant to kiss you." Ginny confessed.

"I know." Hermione said. "Last night, I had to go to the bathroom really badly. You'd left the door unlocked, and I didn't think anyone was actually in the shower, even though it was running. I saw you when I went in, and I closed the curtain. Right before I left I heard you scream my name."

"You... heard me?" Ginny said in disbelief. Of course, all of those odd occurrences last night made sense now. "So...?" She said inquisitively.

"So what?" Hermione asked.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know... It's just not normal. Think of what your mother would say! What would Ron think? What would Harry think? We'd be like... total rejects of society." The brunette said anxiously.

"Hermione, it's not that bad. Fred and George came out last year, together. Sure, Mom had a righteous fit for about two weeks, but she eventually got over it. As for Ron and Harry, who cares what they think? What I want to know is what YOU think." Ginny replied.

"I... I just don't know." Hermione said.

"Well I guess that's better than a no altogether." Ginny said, sounding slightly disappointed. Hermione gave her a kiss on the cheek and plodded downstairs to the couch. Now her secret was out, and the person she loved didn't even know what to say. With a sigh, she laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Downstairs on the couch, Hermione dealt with her own inner struggles. She knew that a relationship with another girl, her best friend, was totally wrong in the view of adults. Not so much with other girls her age, as she'd seen her fair share of girls making out in a bathroom stall or a secret passageway at Hogwarts. Times were changing, and these "wild" new ideas were slowly becoming more acceptable. Did she actually need a relationship, though? Would Ginny distract her from her studies? Would loving Ginny blind her in the battles to come? Voldemort was still at large, and the Death Eaters were growing in number. Did she have the time to devote her attention to a lover? Was she ready for this? Hermione shook her head. She was tired of thinking, tired of questioning everything, tired of deciding whether things were in her own best interest. She decided to just do it for once. Throwing off her blanket, she once again ascended the stairs, knocking quietly on Ginny's door.

**Author's Note:** Aww another cliffie, I'm so evil. Don't hate me too much :P


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well here you go... third chappie :D

Warning: Contains explicit material... as in sex

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine!!

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Ginny got out of bed. Grabbing the night robe on the stand next to her, she threw the clothing around herself, holding it shut with one hand. Quietly, she opened the door to see Hermione standing there, a sheepish look on her face. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as Hermione entered, locking the door behind her.

"I've thought a little bit more... About how it felt..." Hermione said softly.

"And?" Ginny asked.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you... like me?"

"Hermione, I love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

With that, Hermione leaned forward, catching Ginny's lips with her own. Her tongue pushed into the cavern of Ginny's mouth, and the redhead allowed her access. Ginny's arms snaked around Hermione's waist, pulling them closer. Hermione's hands rested on Ginny's cheeks, her eyes staring into her friend's. Slowly, she removed Ginny's night robe, allowing it to drop silently to the floor. Underneath, Ginny wore only a pink bra and panties. Ginny, in turn, removed Hermione's shirt, revealing a black bra covering her voluptuous breasts. Hermione pressed closer to Ginny, forcing her backwards, her tongue bashing her partner's mouth. Ginny backed into the bed, then was pushed down upon it. Hermione climbed on top of her, reaching under her to undo the clasp on her bra, flinging it away.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I'd be the one asking YOU that question." Ginny said breathlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione said, cupping one of Ginny's small, perfect breasts in her hands. Leaning down, she nibbled on it gently, then clamped the nipple between her teeth and brushed across it with her tongue. Ginny's breath quickened, but she said nothing. One of Hermione's hands trailed across Ginny's stomach, the fingers dancing lightly over her skin.

"Mmmmm" Ginny hummed at the touch. Hermione took this as a sign of encouragement, and her hand drifted further downwards, brushing lightly at the hair just above Ginny's panties. She continued to play with Ginny's breasts, turning her attention to the other one. Ginny twitched pleasureably at the touch, sighing softly. Hermione's wandering hand went lower, and she placed it on the inside of Ginny's left leg. The redhead stiffened at the touch, then relaxed. Her hand ran through Hermione's hair as Hermione's grabbed at her panties, removing and discarding them in one swift motion. Ginny now lay completely bare, and Hermione stopped for a moment, sitting up to get a good look at her partner. She'd never given thought to how beautiful other girls were. Sure, she knew fashion and could comment that a girl was pretty, but she'd never truly appreciated a girl's beauty. Seeing Ginny nude before her, Hermione was more turned on than from any of the naughty pictures other witches had shown her of men. She was more attracted to this frail creature than she had ever felt attracted to Ron. This experience was already giving her a completely new outlook on life. Ginny moaned at the sudden lack of touch, and Hermione began to run a finger across the hairs surrounding Ginny's womanhood. Her other hand gently located the girl's clitoris, then slowly stimulated it. Ginny felt a jolt of pleasure run up her spine and she whispered Hermione's name with a smile on her lips. Hermione dipped a finger into Ginny's vagina and the redhead lurched upwards, causing Hermione to thrust deeper into her. "Oh God!" Ginny breathed. Hermione continued to thrust slowly in and out, whilst rubbing Ginny's clitoris in quick, circular motions. Ginny moaned, pulling at Hermione's hair, touching her on the cheek. "Please," she gasped, the words barely escaping her lips. Hermione leaned down, licking Ginny's breasts while her hands continued to move. Ginny's back arched up slowly and she was letting out short, rapid gasps whilst sucking in air. Hermione thrust even deeper into her partner, then removed her finger altogether. "Hermione!" Ginny complained. Hermione silenced her by locking her lips against Ginny's, sucking in the breath from the redhead's lungs. Ginny wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist and began thrusting against her, grinding her hips upon Hermione's. Her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, her tongue dancing with her partners. Her movements became more and more less graceful as the pangs of pleasure racked her body. "Oh God, Hermione! Oh God!" She screamed into Hermione's mouth. She fell back against the bed, hot juices spurting out of her pussy. Hermione fell to the bed next to her, gently petting her soft skin. Ginny was breathing rapidly, her heart pounding. This night, this experience was better than all of her fantasies combined. A few minutes later, after simply basking in her presence, she rolled over to straddle Hermione. Reaching under the brunette, she undid the girl's bra, removing it and tossing it aside. Hermione's breasts were beautiful, definately larger than Ginny's own. Ginny rubbed her thumbs accross the nipples and leaned forward to plant kisses on Hermione's neck. Gently, she allowed her hands to wander all over Hermione's torso, as did her lips. Her hands reached down to slide under Hermione's pants, brushing lightly against the delicate skin underneath. Hermione exhaled softly at the touch, which Ginny repeated slowly. Undoing the button and the zipper, Ginny opened the brunette's pants and lowered her undergarment, revealing Hermione's gorgeous pussy. Ginny leaned down, putting her face between the brunette's legs, and licked around Hermione's opening. Without further delay, she penetrated Hermione with her tongue, just as she had fantasized so many times, so many nights. Quickly, ferociously, she pleasured her partner, and Hermione was soon screaming. Hot juices spurted out upon Ginny's face, and she kissed Hermione one last time before both collapsed next to each other.

--  
Author's Note: I hoped you like :3 Wait until the next chapter, the plot thickens!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I luv reviews

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter: Not mine. The plot: All mine.

--

Ginny awoke early in the morning to find a warmth lying against her. Rubbing her groggy eyes, she leaned towards it to find Hermione, naked, lying under her bedsheets. The events of the prior night returned to her, and she smiled, gently stroking Hermione's cheek with the back of her fingers. She felt happier now than ever before. Having grown up in a household of all boys, Ginny had felt so alone, devoid of contact with her 'own kind.' Now, with Hermione by her side, Ginny felt the pressure that had been subconsciously building in her lift, replaced by peace and happiness. Hermione opened her eyes and, seeing Ginny, smiled. Ginny leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Morning, beautiful." she whispered.

"Hey sexy." Hermione replied, propping herself up on her elbows. Her breasts were half revealed as the quilt slid down. Seeing Ginny stare at them, Hermione kicked the quilt further down with her toes. Smiling, Ginny scooted closer to the brunette, bringing one arm under her and cupping her breasts with both hands. Hermione lay back against Ginny and rubbed her counterpart's thighs.

"You were amazing last night, was it your first time?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah. Yours?"

There was a long pause, and Hermione could feel Ginny shudder a little. When the redhead spoke, anxiety filled her voice. "He said he only did it because he loved me." She said with great effort. "He said that I was his special girl."

"Your dad?" Hermione asked. Behind her, a tear rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"Yes." Hermione immediately turned and embraced Ginny.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. How long ago?"

"The last time was about three months ago." Ginny said, sobbing. "I have a little girl... She was born when I was eight. I went through puberty at a very young age, thanks to my dad, I think. Her name is Becky. I hardly get to see her... She knows I'm her mommy but she doesn't really know me." Ginny sobbed into Hermione's shoulder, her tears soaking the brunette's hair and skin. Hermione just held her, allowing her to get the pain off of her chest. While Ginny cried, Hermione was thinking what should be done, what they could do. Mrs. Weasely wouldn't believe them of course, and if they confronted Mr. Weasley, he might do something desperate. For now, Hermione decided, they couldn't do much. If that bastard tried anything else, though, he better watch out.

"C'mon, Ginny. Let's go take a shower." Hermione said. Ginny seemed so... small now. So delicate. She continued sobbing as Hermione helped her put on a bathrobe. "It's going to be okay, Ginny. I won't let him hurt you again." She promised. Picking the redhead up, she carried her to the bathroom. Ginny took off the bathrobe of her own accord and stepped into the shower. Hermione followed, helping Ginny turn on the hot water. As the water streamed down her face, Ginny seemed to calm down. Hermione stood behind her, running her hands accross Ginny's body comfortingly. The redhead turned in her arms, pressing her lips against Hermione's fiercely. Hermoine returned the passion, and they both lost themselves in each other.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny whispered sofly when they had finished. Hermione smiled warmly.

"I love you Ginny." She said.

"I love you too, Hermione."

Finishing their shower, the girls got dressed, then headed downstairs for breakfast. While eating, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were discussing one of the twins latest gags. Mrs. Weasley was making sure everyone was enjoying their meal and asking if they needed anything else. Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper, which was just as well, because Hermione was staring daggers at him. Ginny ate her breakfast quietly, giving a simple "yes ma'am, no ma'am" to her mother's questions. Once they'd finished their meal, the Weasleys cleaned up and Mr. Weasley went upstairs to grab a few things. Hermione went upstairs as well, grabbing Harry's Invisibility Cloak from its hiding place in Ron's room and reminding herself to apologize later. Tucking it into her purse, she returned downstairs. Mr. Weasley followed soon after, and Hermione overheard him talking to Ginny.

"I've got something to show you back at the Ministry of Magic." He said.

"Can Hermione come too?" Ginny asked.

"No, she needs to help your mum, there's lots of cleaning to do."

Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley was perfectly capable of running the house herself, so Mr. Weasley was simply trying to get her out of the way. Hermione ducked into another room and threw the invisibility cloak around her. She then followed Ginny and Mr. Weasley out the door and into the car, making sure not to get too close to Mr. Weasley. As the car rode down the street, Hermione gently touched Ginny's hand, letting her know that she was here.

--

Author's Note: So... how did you like that? Reviews plox!


End file.
